Triplets
by surakina
Summary: Yuki, Dai, and Kazzy. Three people. Yet one story
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue… though, it's more like the ultra long setting… You can skip this if you want~

This is a world with seven seas, though more like seven lands. They each have their own creatures, to walk upon their land, but they all bow up to the same gods; the Angel, the Devil, the Living, and the Being.

In the land of Centria, there are humans, born with natural curiosity, but it's used too much and the humans get disrespectful and ignorant in the end.

On Lestra, there are animals, wiser than (mostly) all creatures that exist on land or water; along with their sacred leader, the Phoenix for the earth animals and Gryphon for the sky. These animals have beautiful eyes that reflect their knowledge. They can eat each other, since its part of respectful cycle of life, and it is an honor to get eaten or to eat to continue on the circle. Humans are only allowed to eat stupid and sinned animals, or animals that aren't pure. However, humans are still considered evil to Lestrians, since they eat them out of no respect.

Mermaids and centaurs dwell on Lara. Mermaids are like people with fish tails, and all over their bodies are scales. Blood ooze out of their mouth while their senseless white eyes flash in the murky waters. Mermaids are sinned female humans that were unable to reincarnate as a human because of their sins. Centaurs are when the sinned human's lower half is goat, and there is fur all over than their body. When they grow, their lower half becomes a horse. Centaurs are all sinned male humans. Only on midnight under the full moon can moonlight reflect on the two creatures and put the upper half into a beautiful human, bathing in moonlight, to apologize and rid of their sins as a human. Grown centaurs can control their selves better; they become peaceful at night.

Kendra is the most savage lands, with an abundance of unicorns and dragons. Unicorns are like horses, but with horns all over their body, so you can only see the glint of their purple eyes and hear only the clops of their hooves. As a colt, they eat flesh. While they grow, they gradually drink the dew of starlight, which looses their horns except one on their forehead. They eventually live off of the dew instead of raw flesh, and become peaceful. Dragons are born out of fire and ice mixed together for exactly one month. If the ice does not melt, and the fire doesn't stop, the elements mix together to forms an egg. The egg cracks as soon as sunlight touches it. The dragon is born as a mist, and when it becomes a full moon, it becomes a solid dragon, the only creature that is both a day and night animal. They tend to protect a unicorn, and each would give its life to each other, though sometimes it would take years for a dragon to find its match, or vise versa.

Melenria is home to trolls, little people as big as your thumb, hard as rock, which does nothing but build things all day. They eat nothing, but grow at an incredibly fast rate till they're hundred. After that, they make weapons because their rock hard skin becomes invincible, so they work on lava fields to create weapons. Despite their size and strength, they are perfectly kind, unless you hurt their young or use their weapons for evil kill, which is when they aim for they will kill you.

Elves, which live on Aric, are like very tall people with pointy ears that could here things a mile away. They are the creators and masters of different methods of fighting, which include swordplay or hand to hand combat. They don't cut their hair, or any part of their body, for then they would be the same as cutting off you fingers. For that reason, they also have long fingernails. Fortunately, they grow to a reasonable length. They die when they reach the age of ten, and are reborn, and mature in a few months. Some very, very few, live up to forty, and have wings at birth. These are fairies. Fairies mature slowly, barely reaching adulthood by the time of rebirth. They cannot fight at all, but instead can control the elements, lighting, water, ice, air and fire. Only Sheens can control earth.

Sheens live on Aderlam, which is a floating great mountain with many caves, though there are many holes. Sheens are very rare, for there is only one for each hole and only stay in Aderlam. At night, they are drowned in moon and starlight, which gives them a figure of a human, though with incomparable beauty to anyone. They are peaceful, and have voices of honey and silk. They each have a harp which they play the songs of gods, and the answers you seek. When sunlight touches them, they slowly melt into puddles of gold, silver, or any gem. If they don't meet moon or starlight in their hole, for they never move, for seven days, they will become a solid gem or diamond, lifeless, but always singing. Aderlam used to only have mountains on the side of the island, but an avalanche made the place a huge mountain, burying most of the Sheens underneath. They live with plants, and believe that plants are the highest in nature. When sheens grow too old, they turn into stars, singing to only the purest of people.

Humans and animals are sort of in peace (they won't go off killing each other, and animals are too smart to tease a human); sometimes an animal is paired to a human to protect each other. Elves and Sheens are friends, but usually like to stay in their own land. Trolls like to roam everywhere, and invite all to Melenria. The creatures of Lara and Kendra never leave their island, except for very few and well controlled grown centaurs, and a few dare to risk they're life entering.


	2. Chapter 2: Dai's Story, 1

Hii

So this is the actual first chapter of triplets

This series goes by in ultra short chapters in first person through three different brothers: Yuki, Dai, and Kazzy. Yuki's and Dai's narratives are related, but Kazzy's is irrevelant till somewhere up the line. Please Enjoy!

DAISUKE

I woke up to see Dena still sleeping, though it was noon. She slept there, upside down, her little wings covering her face right by the bedpost, making her look like a purple cocoon. I stretched out my arms.

It's been a while since Yuki and I had to practice sleeping during day time for that day.

I jumped out bed and went over to wake Dena up. The house only has one room, an attic, and a basement. It had two, but it's used as a closet to stuff things in. There's one bed stuffed to a corner for Spiral when he visits, with a counter and a mirror next to it. Three hammocks hang at the corner, near the fireplace with a pot hanging over. A desk covered in paper and ink is at the front next to the door, and piles of weapons, rags, bags, and other useful items in an emergency like candy and throwing stones are placed in the other side. The house itself is made of rock, but the ground is made of straw, golden and soft. I made it when I was ten. Ah, how fashionless I was.

I checked in the mirror to see if I've grown. Nope. Yuki was still a half centimeter than me. I sighed and went to Dena. It was harder for her to stay awake, since she's originally nocturnal.

I nudged her a bit, and whispered, "Come on, its time to wake." The little leathery bundle mumbled a bit and lifted up a wing, so that one tiny, brilliant purple eye could be seen. It flashed out the knowledge and wisdom, and beauty that even I, her friend for life, was stunned a bit. It was a lightning quick flash that I barely caught, but still was a bit shaken by its lovely power.

I shook the shock out, and laughed and teased, "If you don't wake, then people would be shocked to see a bat at night. What horror!"

"Oh, be quiet," Dena sighed, and stretched opened her wings. She looked like a black oval, with wings of course. "Putting aside the fact that you can not make jokes, looks like Yuki and Hale already went out," she observed.

"Yeah, they wanted to look for lunch for the trip to Aderlam." I guessed, ignoring her comeback.

I sighed with pleasure at the thought. I could already hear the beautiful singing. Dena chuckled at my wonderful daydreaming expression and said, "Come on Dai, we better get packed."


	3. Chapter 3: Yuki's Story, 1

Hii

So this is the actual first chapter of triplets

This series goes by in ultra short chapters in first person through three different brothers: Yuki, Dai, and Kazzy. Yuki's and Dai's narratives are related, but Kazzy's is irrevelant till somewhere up the line. Please Enjoy!

YUKISHIRO

I sighed as I walked down the streets of Centria, as I carried what felt like fifty tons of grocery, heavy for someone that even can carry a troll and toss it a hundred feet. Most for Dai.

The streets were loud and noisy. The sun stood overhead, shining like a ball of gold. It gave out arrows of warmth that spread everywhere, while the fresh breeze licked the walls of the markets, cooling everyone down. Even the stone walls stood gay and warm, while the flags and signs swam with the wind, dancing in grace. Beautifully colored tents and caravans stood like a rainbow on the chess board floor. Everybody was there, crying their products of fruit and games. People were flooding the market, laughing and bartering with others. Street performers danced and swayed, and they sung and laughed as they flew into the air.

"Yuki!" a young man called out. He was tall and heavily muscular, and wore a bright red jacket and brown pants. His blue eyes sparked, while his long, tied up hair flew into the wind. It was silver, hence his name, Silverlock.

"Hello. Good haul today?" I asked.

"Yep, like always. My wind magic still gets customers. A pity you and your brother quit. Him on the poles with fire and your ice. People would flock from even Melenria to see it."

"Yeah, but our skills weren't that good. You're pretty good with your wind. And besides, Dai likes to have an adventure. We visited Lestra last time."

"Yes, but even without your skill, you would have done good. You both flock women, with that long black hair you both have. I also heard they like Dai's "easygoing" personality and "soft" red eyes, and your serious silver ones. And Hale and Dena were pretty attractive."

He smoothed Hale's silver blue fur, as I snorted,

"Easygoing? More like stupidity. And besides, 99 percent of the time, I was called Dai, and him Yuki."

"Oi, Silver!" a boy called, "We need more rope hands!"

Silverlock laughed, and patted me on the back, before he ran off to help the performers.

Hale chuckled, and looked into the bag he was carrying.

"Pig, crackers, beef, honey, plums… why did we get crackers again?"

I rolled my eyes as I thought of Dai and answered, "You know Dai; he eats like crazy if we go somewhere special. If we didn't buy it, he would have complained and bought some anyway."

"Hard to believe you're twins."

I rolled my eyes at him again and took out an apple from the bag. I sighed at thought of what Dai would say if he found out I ate his food, but I took a bite anyway, and swallowed.

In an instant, I ducked down; a hair length's time to doge Dai's tackle attack. Dai flung through the air and softly rolled on the ground to lessen the shock in the feet. He stood up slowly, brushing the dust off his clothes casually. (this was a usual routine; Dai never stopped trying to attempt to kill me) I was already up, and staring at my twin.

_It was hard to believe we _are_ twins_, I thought_. At times, Dai back looked so much bigger, as if he was much older than me then a few minutes…_

Dai, who didn't notice anything turned to pout at his brother- me.

"You could have just stood there even if you knew, you know?" he scowled.

…_and its hard to believe I even thought of things like that,_ I sighed.

I crunched the apple in front of him, making him scowl again.

Suddenly, Dai sniggered, catching me off guard. "What now," I thought wearily. "Hey Joyce!"

Oh god.


	4. Chapter 4: Dai's Story, 2

Hii

So this is the actual first chapter of triplets

This series goes by in ultra short chapters in first person through three different brothers: Yuki, Dai, and Kazzy. Yuki's and Dai's narratives are related, but Kazzy's is irrevelant till somewhere up the line. Please Enjoy!

DAI

Yuki blushed down deep into his hair, and took a glimpse behind him. A girl with black hair tied up, with old, shabby clothes on her, but from the design, you could tell it once had been rich and colorful was running up to us. Behind her was another with, hair little longer than shoulder length tied up. Her face was more tan, and had a slightly stern face and didn't talk much, but don't let that fool you. She was dressed as the same clothes as the other girl.

"Shh!" the first girl scolded, "I told you to call me Melody, and Michelle, Katrina. Uhg!"

I snickered at Yuki, ignoring her. Joyce is a princess, but she sneaks out once in a while to see what its like to be a commoner (she thinks fried grasshoppers taste more "interesting" than cheese fondue). Michelle is her guard, duty to protect her, so she follows her around. Yuki had a crush on Joyce ever since he was ten, after he beat up a kidnapper that tried to take Joyce hostage. (Michelle wasn't around then, and if she was… well, let's just say that the kidnapper was quite lucky.)

Joyce probably thought that Yuki's face is originally red, and is that shy, I thought in delight.

I held back a shout as a sudden pain crushed through my foot. I ducked my head down to hide the fact that my face was turning red to purple. Yuki, recognizing his brother's (me, of course) thoughts, crunched my toes with his heel. (which is soled with metal for good kicks, which is really heavy by the way)

"Is there something wrong?" Joyce asked. "…N- no, nothing…" I hissed.

Michelle noticed, but ignored it, giving me a quick flash of a grin. I'll kill her… wait… It would probably safer not to…

Joyce shrugged as an old man called behind her, "Mel! They're coming!"

"Oh shoot." Joyce muttered, and started to mumble a plan to get back in the castle. She ran off, tailed by Michelle, and waved behind her. "See you!"

Right as she turned the corner, three guards in blue cloaks dashed by, and Yuki and I could hear their scolding.

"Your Highness, again?"

"Please think of the King…"

"Hey stop!" "Look at you! Your father will be displeased."

"Michelle-sama, how could you even think of not saying anything?"

Yuki sighed and I snickered at Yuki's romantic concern. Yep, I swear, I'll always be immature. Yuki's face became stone hard again.

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5: Kazzy's Story, 1

Hii

So this is the actual first chapter of triplets

This series goes by in ultra short chapters in first person through three different brothers: Yuki, Dai, and Kazzy. Yuki's and Dai's narratives are related, but Kazzy's is irrevelant till somewhere up the line. Please Enjoy!

KAZUMA

"Kazuma?" Sharon pecked my eye. "You OK?"

I groaned. I opened my eyes slightly to see a bird's face, staring at me. Her plumage was a beautiful variety of browns, complementing the rich red eyes that danced like a song itself. I smiled.

"Morning hawk face, what time's it?"

Sharon rolled her eyes and flapped to a branch out of my reach. I got up and stretched and shivered. Lightweight clothes were definitely _not_ the best for outdoor camping. I looked down from my branch (it was the second most comfortable; Sharon claimed the first… stupid flying skills), and saw Myojin already up and starting a fire.

Weird kid. Why doesn't he ever organize his room instead of the fire.

Amy had just added more twigs to the pile and jumped on to his shoulder to snuggle. Even though she hid in Myojin's thick hair, I could see the clear outline of a fox in the noon sun.

Myojin looked up, happy to see his friend, me, of course, though he was 10 while I was 14. We didn't mind the age difference much; I just used it to boss him around sometimes.

Myojin called, "Morning! We're down to the last bit of salt."

I jumped off the branch, landing lightly on my feet, and said, "No worries, we need to stock up our money pile anyway. What do you think we should sell?"

We argued about the unicorn horns and tails, or the dragon fire kept in the jars as we crunched on our crispy berries (We have absolutely no talent for cooking).

"If we sell the dragon fire, we could go to Melenria and get more arrows for my crossbow," Myojin complained.

"But if we keep the fire, we can restock our emergency kit and get fire powder," I countered.

In the end, we decided to sell half and half, and use the money on getting mermaid scales, since last time I was too sleepy to visit Lara.

While that was happening, Amy suddenly stood up alert, sniffing the air. Sharon jerked up from her meal high up, and her sharp, dark eyes scanned the forest and reacted to the slightest sound.

I was up, and whispered so slightly, it was nearly lost in the wind of the forest, just to be cautious.

"What is it?"

Sharon took off with no reply, but sailed high above the trees and faced the sun.

She drifted back and confirmed, "Full moons. All five."

Myojin's eyes were round. A full moon alone was special enough at this season, but all five…

"And a red moon too," Amy muttered. They looked at me, who usually had the answers ready.

Which I did.

I was already up, looking up at the sky and forming a grim smile on my face, my eyes brimming in confidence (at least, I hope that's what I looked like. Myojin said I looked like a catfish that ate a marble).

"Get ready to sell all of those things quick. We'll buy the scales and go to Aric by Nightfall. We've got no time to loose."


End file.
